


Happy

by buckdiaz



Series: Pretty Boy [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Femboy!TK, M/M, Papi!Carlos, Sexual Content, Swearing, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: “Is Daddy’s little slut happy?” TK nodded quickly as he sucked in his bottom lip. “Very happy, Papi” TK moaned
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Pretty Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Happy

TK leaned his head back against the headrest. The jets were on, his bath bomb was bubbling - making the water a pretty purple color, and some of his favorite music was playing from his Bluetooth speaker. He’d been on shift for the weekend and it was so nice to be home and have more than a quick shower while wearing flip flops at the station. 

Taking a bath was just so relaxing. Lighting candles, turning off the lights, and just letting the worries of the outside world slip away. What was even better with being home was finally getting to dress up and do himself up for Carlos. 

Biting his lip, TK brought his hands up to his nipples. Just barely touching them, he rubbed them against his fingers. God, he couldn’t wait until Carlos came home from his shift. Carlos had been teasing him all weekend. Sending pictures and texts that were very 18+ rated and not work appropriate. They’d only ran into each other a few times too so TK was really really missing him. 

Pinching his nipples hard, he gave them a little twist. Moaning quietly, TK moved his hands to grip the edges of the bath. Lifting his hips, he sucked in a breath as he sank back down on the suction cup dildo he had eased into himself before getting into the bath. TK wished he hadn’t been a good boy and put on his cock cage as soon as he’d gotten home. He wanted to jerk off so badly now. 

Letting out a deep breath, TK opened his eyes and nudged his phone to get it to wake up. Smiling as he saw it had a message from Carlos on it, TK quickly reached for his towel and dried his hands. 

“Can’t wait to see you later, miss you, Amor. Bringing Chinese food so don’t cook.” TK grinned and eagerly started typing his reply and he was a few millimeters from hitting send when he stopped. Deleting all the text, TK opened the drain and lifted himself off the dildo. Stepping out of the bath, he reached into the bath and got the dildo back out. 

Propping his phone up against his face lotion bottle, TK turned on the 3-second timer. Taking a little step back, he did a cute pose - making sure to show off his pink plastic cock cage, having his hands behind his back. 

Checking the photo, he smiled and grabbed the dildo. Bending over he slowly pushed the dildo in, a moan drawing from his lips as he got it all the way in. Pushing the button, he turned around. Bending over he arched his back as much as he could before reaching back and grabbing his ass cheeks to make sure the dildo could be seen in the photo. Hearing his phone click, he straightened back up and checked the photo. 

Very satisfied with his quick little photoshoot, TK added them to the message. 

“So happy you’re coming home, Papi. I am starving” Letting out a little giggle as he hit send, TK put his phone down and reached for a towel. Now he really needed to dry off and get ready for his daddy. 

\--

Singing along softly to the Harry Styles song playing, TK rolled up the stockings to his thighs and clipped them into the garter belt straps. Twisting in front of the mirror, he smiled satisfied as he’d managed to get them straight on the back of his legs. He hadn’t bothered putting on the matching panties that came with the set cause of the fact he was wearing his cock cage. 

Grasping the miniskirt off the bed, he slipped it on, letting it rest on his hips as he zipped it closed. It was short. Like didn’t even cover his ass, short. Smirking, he did a little wiggle in front of the mirror. He really hoped Papi would appreciate his outfit. 

Moving over to his dresser, he looked over his necklaces and wondered which one to wear. Sucking in his lip, TK tilted his head to the side and ran a finger over one of his chokers. Picking up the pink leather choker with a metal heart in the middle, he put it on and shuddered as he felt himself really enjoying the way he looked right now. It was missing one thing though. 

Skipping over to the closet, he pushed back his button-ups and grabbed a white crop top that was handing on a hanger in the back. He’d ordered ages ago and it had only gotten here in the last few days and TK had been dying to show Carlos. Putting it on, he hurried over to the mirror. Stroking the text on his top, TK squirmed on his feet. It was perfect. He knew Papi would appreciate the shirt. 

Making sure he had everything cleared away, he walked back into the bathroom and applied a thin layer of lipgloss to make his lips really pop. Doing a few poses and a few spins in front of the mirror, TK grinned at his look. It was perfect.

\--

Hearing the familiar sound of Carlos’s car pulling up in the driveway, TK popped his lollipop in his mouth while sitting down on one of the barstools by the kitchen island. He was so excited he could practically feel himself vibrating. 

Sucking on his lollipop, TK listened carefully as Carlos walked up to the door and opened it. He stared right at him as he did a big lick of his lollipop as Carlos walked through the door. “Hi, Papi” TK greeted him innocently. 

Carlos put his keys in the bowl on the hallway dresser before nudging off his shoes. “Princess,” he smiled as he greeted him. He locked the front door before he walked over to the kitchen island and put the bag with their Chinese take-away on the counter. Carlos plucked the lollipop from TK’s mouth, leaned in, and gave him a deep, long kiss. 

“You sent Papi some very naughty pictures, baby,” He said as he stroked his thumb over TK’s bottom lip. “Did you like them, Papi?” TK asked while looking up at him as he took Carlos’s thumb in his mouth and sucked on it. 

“I did, they were so pretty, my love. I see you got yourself a new shirt,” he pointed out, glancing down to look at the text that read “Daddy’s little slut”. TK let go of Carlos’s thumb as he grinned. “Yeah, I saw it on Etsy and knew I had to get it,” TK smiled and stroked his hand over it. “I am Daddy’s little slut after all,” TK smiled innocently and tilted his head to the side. 

Carlos growled as he moved it and kissed TK hard. Lifting him off the barstool, he squeezed TK’s eyes when he wrapped his legs and legs around him. 

TK groaned as Carlos pushed him up against the wall. “I was in the line at the Chinese takeaway place when I got your pictures. And the guy behind me definitely saw them. Do you think he heard the sharp breath I took when I saw your sweet ass all plugged up? Do you think his cock twitched the same way mine did when he saw your pretty cock all locked up?” Carlos asked, grabbing TK’s neck and squeezing gently. 

Licking his lips, TK stared at Carlos. “I know you like it when they look.” TK gasped as Carlos squeezed on his neck harder. Closing his eyes, he moaned and dug his fingers into Carlos’s shoulder. “You like it when they want me but you love showing them that I’m yours,” TK said as Carlos removed his hand from his neck so that he could use a hand to get his cock out of his jeans. 

TK held on with his arms and legs tightly so Carlos wouldn’t accidentally drop him from where he was pinning him to the wall. “I hope you’re ready for me,” Carlos said as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. 

“I am, Papi, I rode a dildo in the bath and I’ve been plugged since so I could take your cock as soon as you got home!” TK told him. Whimpering as Carlos pulled the butt plug out of him, TK whined when he wasn’t immediately filled back up with Carlos’s cock. “Papi!” he whined and wriggled as much as he could while pinned to the wall. “Please, Papi, I’ve been waiting all weekend and all day, I want you so much, ahh!” TK begged before gasping loudly as Carlos trust into him fully in one move. 

“This what you wanted, baby? For Daddy to fill you up?” Carlos smirked while putting his hand under one of TK’s legs and holding it up so he could trust in even deeper. “Is Daddy’s little slut happy?” TK nodded quickly as he sucked in his bottom lip. “Very happy, Papi” TK moaned

Carlos smirked as he pulled back before thrusting back into him. TK moaned, closing his eyes as he let himself take a moment and let all the feelings and sensations run through his body and mind. “Missed you, Papi,” TK whined before leaning in and kissing him needily. Panting as they pulled apart, Carlos and TK look each other in the eyes as Carlos fucked him fast and hard. 

“You going to cum in me, Papi?” TK asked, licking his lips as he gave him a quick kiss. “You want that, baby? Want my cum?” Carlos asked, moving his hips fast as he panted. “So badly! Want you to fill me up, make me even more yours!” TK told him. Grunting as he buried his cock deep into TK, Carlos captured TK’s lips in a bruising kiss as he came. 

“Fuck, TK, I missed you,” Carlos said as he kissed his cheek and gently pulled his cock out of TK. 

Whimpering, TK bit his lip, clenching his hole as Carlos pulled out. “It’s okay, baby. Do you want to be plugged and keep it in or be a messy boy for Papi?” Carlos asked as he lowered TK down, keeping a hold on him as he watched him get his footing back. “Filled please,” TK replied, his cheeks warming up a bit. 

“Go bend over the barstool,” Carlos told him as he tucked his cock back into his jeans and bent down to pick up the butt plug they had dropped on the floor earlier. Giving TK’s ass a slap when he passed him, he grinned at the yelp before he walked over to the sink and gave the butt plug a rinse. 

When TK was plugged again, Carlos took him in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Hi,” he said sweetly and kissed the side of his head. “Hi,” TK replied quietly back as he hugged him just as tightly back. “Thank you for my welcome home,” Carlos smiled while looking down at him. “Did you like it?” TK asked. Carlos grinned. “Like it? I loved it! I also love your outfit, such a good boy dressing up for me,” TK grinned back at him at the words before he hugged him tightly again. 

“I love you, Papi,” TK said sweetly as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Carlos’s chest. “I love you too,” Carlos stroked TK’s hair. “Come on, let’s eat, have a cuddle and see if we can’t find you something to have for dessert,” Carlos teased. TK chuckled and clapped his hands excitedly. “I love a good dessert, Papi!” “Oh, I know,” Carlos winked and patted the front of TK’s shirt before going to get the food. TK just grinned as he followed him. He couldn’t wait for dessert!

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this has taken me forever to write and finish up. Also so sorry, it's short and crap.. 😭 I have more plans for my boys but I'm not sure when I'll have time to write it. 🥺


End file.
